


Granblue Fantasy: Mystery Puzzle Maze

by LuciferZ



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), ツキウタ。 | Tsukiuta.
Genre: 'Satan' is not Granblue Satan, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesiac Lucifer (Granblue), Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Fix-It, LuciSan friendship, M/M, Mystery, One-sided SanLuci, Reincarnation, Sanalphon-Fix-It, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:03:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferZ/pseuds/LuciferZ
Summary: Sandalphon finds Lucifer in another universe as a human without his memories.It is a miracle for him to meet Lucifer again, but Lucifer does not remember.He only remembers his lover from the other dimension, who had disappeared just as Sandalphon made his appearance.The Supreme Primarch and Ex-Supreme Primarch work together to protect their skies –-	With the mystery surrounding Lucifer and his Lover, the creator of ‘Granblue Fantasy’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. This is my first fic in Granblue Fantasy.
> 
> I have only just started playing the game. But I like Sandalphon.
> 
> I ship Lucifer with someone else however. A crossover pairing.
> 
> I wanted to make that clear that this is a SanLuci fic but not a LuciSan fic. Sandalphon loves Lucifer romantically in the story, but his feelings are unrequited. But they will have moments together (hence a 'fix-it') because Lucifer said 'till next we meet, Sandalphon' in that scene where he met Lucifer in the 'place of sentience'
> 
> *smile* I am writing this story for the crossover pairing I love (and Sandalphon) but I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> Now let the story begin.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Lucifer opened his eyes.

Soft, gentle sunlight was streaming in the nearby window.

He raised himself from the bed, blinking.

 

_What happened…?_

Memories of the night came to him and he allowed himself a grimace.

 

_Ah that’s right…._

_Lucilius……_

_….approached me for sexual intercourse again, wanting answers from the body he created._

Before Lucifer could allow himself a sigh, the brown door opened and Sandalphon came in, smiling.

 

“Lucifer-sama! You are awake!”

 

He almost dropped his cup of coffee in his rush to get to Lucifer-sama’s bedside.

 

“Sandalphon……”

 

Lucifer said as Sandalphon settled on a chair beside his bed, beaming brightly.

 

“Here! I know Lucifer-sama doesn’t remember, but I really wanted to serve you a cup of coffee! I finally got to meet you again after all!”

 

 

 

“….”

 

Lucifer recalled the previous night.

He had been missing his Eternal Lover, and Sandalphon had been there with him.

When he had tried to call him, only Sandalphon appeared…….

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

_…………I sense a question in your eyes Sandalphon._

 

***smile* As expected of Lucifer-sama…..**

**I just wanted to know…..**

**About ‘Satan’**

 

_………..red eyes black hair, and white hair green eyes in his human form_

_The Demon Lord of Diasnz._

_He rules the realm you found peace in_

_He is my Eternal Lover……_

_Very kind…….._

_……..sometimes to the point of self-sacrifice………._

_But he said he wants to live with me and won’t do that anymore._

_Also my……Husband-husband_

 

**……..Lucifer-sama is married?**

 

_*Yes…….*_

 

**…..a-ah I’m sorry, I didn’tknow, I can’t make Lucifer-sama commit adultery….*grimace***

**I should go.**

 

_…..do as you wish *smiles helplessly*_

 

……

 

***inhales and hugs you***

**If I could be permitted to stay…**

 

_…..if you wish._

 

**………*hug***

 

_*nod and hugs back*_

 

**I apologize if I impose my presence on you.**

**But I can’t let you go again.**

 

_….it’s fine._

_Just no sex please? I’m tired._

 

**…..okay *smile and embraces you***

 

_*sniff and misses his Satan*_

 

***conflicted because crying lucifer-sama is cute but jealousy….***

 

_…….*sounds like him*_

 

**?**

 

_No, it’s nothing_

 

***whispers in your ear***

**Tell me?**

 

_……….your behaviour is a bit like him that’s all_

 

**I see**

**You should rest Lucifer-sama**

***kisses your forehead***

**I’m going to Diasnz for research……I have a** feeling I will find something there.

 

_Alright Sandalphon…._

_*smile*_

_Good luck_

 

**…..if Lucifer-sama wishes me good luck, then I will definitely find something!!!**

_[A moment of silence, before a name entered Lucifer’s human mind]_

 

_…..lucilius._

 

**_………Yes_ **

 

**….L-Lucilius…**

 

**_…Sandalphon._ **

 

**…..Why did you call him? Lucifer-sama.**

 

**_……………………the ‘spare’, no……_ **

**_*sighs and shakes his head*_ **

**_I influenced him._ **

**_We are going to Diasnz, Sandalphon_ **

 

**Lucilius…….**

**Do you finally understand how Lucifer feels?**

 

**_…….I do not know._ **

**_I am confused as well._ **

**_Now *lowers his voice* come with me to Diasnz._ **

 

**…….I am going even without being told.**

**_……Lucifer._ **

**_……..*turns away*_ **

**_Rest._ **

 

_……………….*nods*_

 

**_We are leaving for Diasnz. Sandalphon._ **

 

**…..please don’t look at Lucifer-sama with such dirty eyes.**

 

**_……..same to you. Sandalphon._ **

 

**…….I do not.**

 

**_…………..oh?_ **

**_*tilts your chin up*_ **

**_Can you say that with all honesty_ **

**_That you do not desire to tie him up and fuck him_ **

**_Like you did?_ **

 

…………………………..

 

**Even so, I am doing my best to respect his wishes……*grits his teeth***

***curses his lust***

 

**_Lucilius laughs_ **

**_Accept it Sandalphon_ **

**_And things will be easier for you._ **

**_Now come with me to Diasnz. I am impatient._ **

**_….unless you want a threesome with Lucifer_ **

 

**What?**

 

**_You heard me._ **

 

***shakes his head***

**I am aware that is the fastest way to get answers in this spirit realm.**

**But I will not! *clenches his fist* Lucifer is really tired.**

 

**Very well. I will go with you to Diasnz.**

****

_Belial?_

 

**…….he disappeared.**

**Which is why I need Sandalphon here.**

**To confirm something.**

***grabs Sandalphon’s shoulder roughly and teleports away –**

****

_Sandalphon!_

 

**Lucifer-sama?**

 

**….*surprised***

_I….._

 

_*smile*_

 

_I’ll be waiting for your return….._

…….

 

**Yes! Lucifer-sama!**

***smiles brightly and disappears***

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“I did return…!”

Sandalphon said as if reading his thoughts, and perhaps he was.

Lucifer nodded, a scene coming briefly to his mind.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

“Ah…another dream…”

 

Sandalphon said as he looked around the place that was achingly familiar to him.

 

“This is no dream.”

 

His eyes widened as a familiar voice resounded in the serene place.

 

“Lucifer…-sama?”

 

Lucifer smiled generously at him.

 

“Have some coffee. It’s been a long time since I could serve you one.”

 

“Coffee…”

 

He detected the slightest change in Lucifer’s expression.

 

“Perhaps I’m presuming too much, assuming you still enjoy it.”

 

Snapping back to his senses, Sandalphon shook himself out of his stupor and spoke.

 

“…Ah, I… Yes I do. Thank you…”

 

Sandalphon took the cup of coffee by Lucifer and drank it.

The taste felt like home…..

 

“Ah…”

“Hahaha…”

 

It seemed neither of them knew what to say, their sudden meeting too stunning for them both.

Then Lucifer, the leader as always, spoke.

 

“This is the first and last stop for every soul. A place where those burdened with sentience may rest.”

 

Lucifer said as he stood serenely in the mysterious space, smiling his mysterious smile.

 

“Right now, it would seem your soul has gotten lost, and come here independent of your body.’

“Does that mean I’m dead?”

 

Sandalphon asked, his heart racing as he thought of his duty –

But Lucifer shook his head.

 

“I don’t believe so. But I don’t know enough about this place to say for certain.”

 

Lucifer smiled, looking very much alive, and spoke like he hadn’t died.

 

“Even the space in which we now find ourselves may simply be an illusion spun from my own memories.”

And then he gazed at Sandalphon with a soul-searching azure gaze.

 

“…Or yours.”

 

 

 

Sandalphon allowed silence to reign, before he spoke.

 

“This is no illusion.”

“How do you know?”

 

Nodding to himself, Sandalphon looked up and gazed right into Lucifer’s soulful blue eyes.

The fog had cleared from his mind.

 

“I can tell. My mind feels clearer…I know you are Lucifer.”

“Do you.”

“Yes.”

 

Another moment of silence, before Lucifer smiled as if he was relieved.

 

“Then you must be Sandalphon. Did my message reach you?”

 

He said, and Sandalphon had the inkling that Lucifer had tried to reach him before but failed, perhaps even encountering counterfeits of him.

He steeled himself at the thought and nodded to Lucifer who stood opposite him.

 

“Yes. Lucilius’s legacy, his research to bring about the end of the world, has been destroyed. I believe the four primarchs are in the process of ceding their roles to nature.”

 

 

Lucifer’s expression was unreadable.

Then he smiled his perfect smile.

 

“I see. I knew I could put my faith in you.”

 

He seemed like he had to stop himself from bowing to Sandalphon.

 

“Thank you. And forgive me for placing such a heavy burden on your shoulders.”

“I’m the one who should apologize, Lucifer.”

 

Sandalphon said. The coffee swirled in the cup as he clenched his fist.

 

“For the rebellion, and the cataclysms. I sowed those seeds myself.”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut, averting his gaze from Lucifer’s.

 

“And still I blamed you, and saw only my own pain. I set the stage for the tragedy that unfolded in Caanan.”

 

And then he looked at Lucifer again, from the courage Lucifer had given him.

 

“Mere words could never encompass my regret…”

 

 

He could sense Lucifer’s next words before he heard them.

 

“You have no need to apologize to me. I was the one who overlooked your feelings of inferiority –”

“No. I have to acknowledge my sins for what they are. I must, if I am to atone in any meaningful way.”

 

Gritting his teeth to steel his resolution, Sandalphon closed his eyes and spoke firmly.

 

 

Lucifer looked at him as if seeing something only he could see.

 

“Sandalphon…”

 

He gave a smile that seemed almost wry in its nature, then a short nod.

 

“Very well. But you must remember one thing, for my sake.”

 

Closing his eyes as if into memories long past and present, Lucifer smiled slightly and spoke.

 

“Even should the world deny you forgiveness, even should people throughout time look upon you with hatred, you are and always shall be my solace.”

 

 

“Always…”

 

Sandalphon muttered, a familiar feeling like déjà vu filling him.

He shook himself to the present moment, and looked to Lucifer with a grateful gaze.

 

“Thank you. I will carry those words close to my heart.”

 

 

Lucifer smiled as if he knew something he didn’t, but didn’t know what he knew.

 

“I’m depending on you, Supreme Primarch.”

 

Those words lifted up Sandalphon, like a beautiful song.

 

“Understood! And you will always be my guiding light.”

 

“Ahahaha…”

 

Lucifer laughed almost nervously.

 

 

“Ah, your cup is running low. Would you like another?”

 

He switched the subject quickly, and Sandalphon had to shake himself back.

 

“Ah…yes! Allow me! I think my technique has improved –“

 

[A voice cuts into the scene…]

 

“Heeey! Sandalphon! Open your eyes!”

“Please! Please wake up, Sandalphon!”

 

 

 

Silence.

Stillness.

 

Then he remembered.

 

“…Ah…Actually…I think I should be going.”

 

“…”

 

Lucifer looked at him as if judging his resolution with his own eyes.

Then he nodded with a smile.

 

“Very well. I believe you know how to return to them. All you need to do is spread your wings and follow your heart.”

“Yes…But, you know…”

 

 

Sandalphon prepared himself to confess.

 

“Once I had kept my promise…Once I had fulfilled the task you imparted to me…I hadn’t decided what I should do next…”

 

He gave a shy smile as he raised his gaze to Lucifer’s.

 

“Or to be more truthful…I wanted to come join you…..”

 

His heart seemed torn, but eventually one side won over the other in the current moment.

To be in the living world.

 

“But now…I think…I might want to stay with my friends in the Sky Realm.”

 

 

 _‘I love you’_ – he wanted to say, but he feared if he said those words he would really stay

If only a miracle could happen and Lucifer would revive…..

  
  
Even if Sandalphon had to keep his feelings to himself for eternity, even if his feelings would remain unrequited –

\- He would know no greater joy.

 

 

 

“Good. I’ll be rooting for you.”

 

Lucifer seemed oblivious to his hidden thoughts he kept out of respect for the one he admired.

 

“Haha…You already know how I felt, didn’t you? That’s why you called me your solace – to cheer me on.”

 

Sandalphon laughed, smiling wryly at Lucifer.

Lucifer blinked, looking caught off guard for once as if he hadn’t expected to be seen through.

 

Then he said with slight hesitation which Sandalphon could not help but find cute.

 

“Oh dear. So you knew that I knew.”

“And now you know that I know that you knew what I knew. What nonsense.”

 

He said in a joking manner which once again invoked a sense of déjà vu.

Lucifer laughed as he looked at him with new eyes.

 

“Hahaha…But that really is how I feel.”

“And the offer of another cup? Were you not tempting me to stay longer?”

 

He was almost challenging Lucifer, the one he admired, but –

It felt right somehow…..

 

To be Lucifer’s equal.

 

“The heart is a bundle of contradictions.”

 

Lucifer answered, bringing him back to that serene space.

 

“Hahaha…What are you saying? Hahaha…”

 

Sandalphon said, but he thought he got what Lucifer meant.

 

For if he was honest to himself, he really wanted to stay with Lucifer.

 

 

 

“Well…I’m going out for a bit.”

 

“Alright. I’ll be waiting.”

 

“…”

 

 

It seemed like his next words were biding his time, biding time until he would have to leave Lucifer.

 

“Ah…er…it’s the reverse, isn’t it? It used to be me staying behind in the research lab’s garden.”

“Now you’re the supreme primarch, and I’ll be the one to await your return.”

“You might find yourself growing restless…I recommend cultivating the coffee trees.”

“I’ll give that a try.”

 

“…”

 

But some things were inevitable…..

 

“I’m going out for a bit…”

“I’ll be waiting…”

 

 

Lucifer responded with his helplessly kind smile.

 

“…!”

 

Sandalphon steeled his resolve for the umpteenth time –

 

“I’m going out for a bit!’

 

“I’ll be waiting.”

 

…!

 

He turned, extending his thoughts to the material world –

\- Flying away before his heart could once again be swayed.

 

“…”

 

Lucifer looked after him.

 

“’I’ll be waiting’…You used to say that to me almost every day.”

 

He stood still in the serene but silent and lonely place.

 

“I think now…I might just understand how you felt in that shaded garden, all those years.”

 

The ex-Supreme Primarch closed his eyes, an indecipherable smile on his face as the scene faded….

 

 

“Till next we meet, Sandalphon.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“…..Sandalphon?”

 

Lucifer said, surprised as Sandalphon had suddenly embraced him tightly.

 

“Lucifer-sama….”

 

 

“……..I feel your pain. Sandalphon.”

 

The empath said as he cradled Sandalphon in the spirit realm.

 

“My apologies…..that scene….”

 

“…I know.”

 

Lucifer smiled wryly, feeling even though he didn’t remember.

 

“But Sandalphon, I do not want to spill the cup of coffee you worked hard to make for me….”

  
He trailed off, and Sandalphon started, drawing away from Lucifer.

 

“Ah yes! My apologies!”

 

“…”

 

Lucifer was silent as he lifted the cup of coffee in bed, drinking the soothing looking liquid.

 

“…It is good.”

 

He said with a smile, and Sandalphon flushed.

He wrung his hands nervously before saying out.

  
  
“I want to serve you coffee every day!!!”

 

“…..”

 

“…..”

 

Lucifer blinked.

Sandalphon wanted to hit his own head.

 

“Ah – I – that is –“

 

“…I will not divorce my husband.”

 

Lucifer said in amusement but he continued to drink the coffee Sandalphon had made for him, a peaceful smile on his face.

 

“But you can serve me coffee whenever you wish.”

  
“Ah yes….that’s right…”

 

Sandalphon said, having almost forgotten that Lucifer was married.

 

“It is alright.”

 

Lucifer said, kind as always even without his memories.

 

He put down the finished cup of coffee on the dresser and made to get up from the bed –

 

“Ah – Ah Lucifer-sama please wait, please remember you do not have clothes on…!”

 

 

“….”

 

Lucifer remembered how Sandalphon had found him after Lucilius had gotten the information he wanted out of his body.

He had carried the ex-Supreme Primarch in his arms in the spirit realm and they were now here.

 

 _“Rest well, Lucifer-sama._ ”

 

 

“…Please get me some clothes.”

 

He said finally as Sandalphon stared at him.

 

“…Sandalphon?”

 

“…..you look so beautiful in white.”

 

 

“……”

 

Sandalphon said the line his Eternal Lover had said to him.

 

“……..nothing white, please.”

 

Lucifer said, and after seeing the expression on Sandalphon’s face, amended.

 

“Nothing purely of white. Please include a mix of colors.”

  
“Then, white and grey!”

 

“…”

 

Grey was the image color of his lover.

 

“…I would like that.”

 

Sandalphon beamed. Without thinking, he reached forward and clasped Lucifer’s hands in his.

 

“Then I’ll be back!”

“…I’ll be waiting.”

 

Lucifer said with a smile, and Sandalphon grinned, turning and heading to the door.

 

He looked back at Lucifer for _not the last time_ with a smile then went out, closing the door behind him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“…”

 

Lucifer laid back in bed, closing his eyes.

 

He calmed his mind, reaching out into the deepest recesses of spirit and consciousness…….

 

_Satan._

There was no reply.

 

Lucifer inhaled and tried again.

 

_….Shun._

_Shimotsuki Shun….._

_…..Where are you?_

Silence.

 

_SHUN?_

…

 

Lucifer breathed.

His Lover, really was go –

 

_HAJIME._

It was faint, but it was there.

 

Lucifer shot up in bed, his blue eyes wide.

 

_SHUN!_

It was faint, but he heard the familiar chuckle.

 

_That white cover looks beautiful on you._

_….Shun._

_Sorry~you are as beautiful as always, Lucifer. My eyes couldn’t help but roam._

Lucifer laughed, feeling relief in his heart.

 

_Shun…Satan…I am so glad….I thought I –_

He imagined Shun putting a finger to his lips with his perfect smile.

 

_I know. It is a long story…….but I cannot be by your side at the moment._

Lucifer’s heart shook.

 

_…Why?_

 

Satan just smiled his mysterious smile.

 

_There is something I have to do……in order for Granblue Fantasy to play out its True Story._

_What does that mean? …My Eternal Lover._

_Yes. As you know, I am the creator of ‘Granblue Fantasy’, the game in your world._

_Yes. You are._

_Some things went awry and I am figuring them out. Everything is connected._

_….alright…._

Lucifer inhaled again and asked.

 

_Do what you have to do……I just have one question._

Lucifer closed his eyes and asked the question which had occupied his heart since Satan disappeared –

_Who are you in Granblue Fantasy?_

Silence.

 

Then.

 

_Currently……….Sandalphon._

_……..currently?_

_It is complex for me to explain. Like Azazel said, the transference to that universe was not complete, something got in the way and some souls were scattered, shards landing in different bodies._

_Aspects._

_Yes. I am in Sandalphon, Belial, the gambler, perhaps even a bit of Lucilius, although he should be mainly Odin, for he does research on the astral and the cosmos._

_I see. That is why his attitude has changed recently._

_Yes._

_What is the most important thing to do now? Satan._

_Lucifer. Rest._

_……._

_And after rest?_

_Rabbit Kingdom~_

_And after Rabbit Kingdom?_

_….Sandalphon._

_…….._

_……it may change or it may not but just like when my identity as ‘Satan’ was stolen and I was ‘Loki’_

_‘Trust the one who loves you the most’_

_Again?_

_Yes. Again._

_I will be back….Lucifer._

_This I Promise You._

Lucifer was silent.

Then he nodded up, blue fire in his gaze.

 

_Very well. I trust you, Satan…my Eternal Lover._

He could feel Satan’s smile in his heart.

 

_Yes. As do I. I trust you Lucifer….my Eternal Lover._

Silence.

 

_Stay with Sandalphon as you rest……_

_That is the safest option for now._

_….But he –_

_\- that was a counterfeit of Sandalphon. Not him._

_I see._

_………._

_11:11_

_………._

_Yes._

_It seems we are on the right track._

_Yes._

_……_

_Then……..I’ll see you…._

_……Yes. I’ll be going…._

_……….I’ll be waiting._

_………………._

 

 

A chuckle.

 

 

Messy, fluffy hair.

 

And soft red eyes.

 

 

 

_I will return._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

“H-How is it, Lucifer-sama?”

 

“….”

 

 

 

“…”

 

Sandalphon looked excited to hear Lucifer-sama’s response.

 

“…..it somehow…..suits me….”

 

Lucifer said hesitatingly, for he chose to stick to simple clothes in his human form.

He did not care what he wore as long as he was wearing something that he felt comfortable in.

 

But he did not feel bad wearing the shirt Sandalphon had picked for him.

 

“…!”

 

Sandalphon seemed happy. Lucifer could almost imagine him growing a puppy tail and wagging it joyfully.

 

_He’s like a puppy………_

 

Lucifer thought in amusement, reaching out to ruffle Sandalphon’s hair which looked fluffy…

 

“…”

 

“…Ah, sorry. I……..”

 

“…”

 

Sandalphon stared.

 

Lucifer flushed, bringing his hand down.

 

“…….like fluffy things…..”

 

 

“…….”

 

Sandalphon’s eyes brightened!

 

“No, it’s no issue at all!!!! Lucifer-sama, please do it again!!!”

 

“A-Ah…yes…”

 

Lucifer said, wondering where he should look as his hand raised and ruffled Sandalphon’s messy brown locks away from his eyes.

 

“…Doesn’t your hair get in the way?”

 

“…?”

 

Sandalphon tilted his head.

 

_Ah right….he’s not human…._

 

Lucifer coughed.

 

“If you’d like, I have a clip of sorts……only if you like.”

“A-A-A c-clip…?”

 

Lucifer flushed.

“Sorry. It is kind of……feminine isn’t it? Please forget –“

 

“I WOULD LIKE THAT VERY MUCH THANK YOU VERY MUCH!!!”

 

Sandalphon had suddenly bowed his head –

But Lucifer stopped him.

 

“Please don’t bow to me.”

 

He said firmly, and Sandalphon stood up straight.

 

“Yes! Lucifer-sama!!!”

 

“…”

 

“Please present me with the gift immediately so I can fanboy – ah ah no nono I mean, appreciate it with the utmost reverence!!!”

 

“Pft.”

 

Lucifer grinned in amusement as he was reminded of his biggest fan.

 

“I don’t play ‘Granblue Fantasy’. Was your personality always like this? Sandalphon.”

 

Sandalphon looked slightly embarrassed.

 

“A – Ah I have admired Lucifer-sama for the longest time, but I have taken great effort to keep it under wraps so so – “

 

He stuttered and Lucifer smiled, stroking his fluffy hair fondly.

 

“I am fond of you. Sandalphon. Very well. I shall present you with a gift.”

 

Sandalphon beamed!

 

“Y-Yes! My utmost gratitude, Lucifer-sama!”

 

“ii dayo. Then choose, Sandalphon. White or Violet?”

 

(I-I have to Choose?!)

 

That was what Sandalphon’s expression was saying.

 

(Yes. You have to Choose.)

 

Lucifer replied back with his bemused expression.

 

He conjured two clips, resting on a piece of grey paper.

 

He was not one for feminine stuff despite his human upbringing.

But these particular accessories had drawn his hard-to-draw attention.

 

One clip was in a light purple, a beautiful violet. It was adorned with three flowers, a white jewel, a silver metal and a pearl in a golden ring. The flower nestled in a white flower next to the pearl surrounded by gold was a transparent purple with five petals, in the middle of which was a tiny pearl.

The other clip was of slightly beige white, the most prominent feature being a white ribbon tied around a white jewel encased in gold. Another smaller white jewel in gold was to the left, on a lower height, and beside a silverish metal circle surrounded by a gold ring.

 

What caught Sandalphon’s attention was the big golden star on the side, shining slightly. In it was a smaller silver greyish star. In the silver greyish star was some mysterious things which glimmered and sparkled with the light. And right next, touching the big golden star, was a small white jewel surrounded by nine petals shimmering with their light.

 

Lucifer placed the grey paper with the clips on the brown dresser so Sandalphon could take a closer look.

 

 

…….

 

Everything was shiny to Sandalphon.

As expected of his – 

Sandalphon coughed.

As expected of Lucifer-sama.

 

…..

 

Lucifer looked amused.

 

“You may feel them with your hands.”

 

He said when Sandalphon looked like he wanted to do that.

 

Sandalphon took them carefully from Lucifer’s hands into his, staring in awe.

 

“……..please excuse me for a moment!”

 

He said and jumped out of the window, spreading his wings and taking to the sky.

 

He held the clips on the greyness in his hand, out into the blue sky.

 

 

 

 

Sandalphon marvelled.

There was indeed his initial ‘S’ with a straight line drawn through it!!

 

A line straight to Lucifer-sama.

 

(Lucifer was laughing silently inside)

 

Sandalphon tilted his head, adjusting his vision so that he was seeing only the clip of white.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

….

 

The very honoured Supreme Primarch beamed.

He had made his choice.

 

He swooped down back down the skies, down through the window and into the bedroom Lucifer was in.

 

Lucifer looked impressed.

 

“Have you decided? Sandalphon.”

“Yes…!”

 

Sandalphon smiled joyfully.

He resisted the urge to bow and held out the white clip which was suddenly in his hand.

 

“Please put this on for me!! Lucifer-sama!!!”

 

Lucifer took the white clip with a big golden star.

 

“…Let’s go outside.”

 

Lucifer said and teleported himself outside.

 

Sandalphon was right beside him in an instant.

 

 

 

The sky was blue in front of them.

 

He held it out to the sky.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“...”

 

Sandalphon noticed the clip looked like a cross.

A white cross.

 

A…

…..wise cross.

 

**_The wise cross simply gazed upon what lay ahead._ **

****

“…It is brighter in the forest…”

 

Lucifer murmured with an indecipherable smile.

 

Sandalphon looked back and noticed the house was a brick house.

Perhaps it reflected Lucifer’s living quarters in his human life.

 

The blue sky suddenly seemed darker.

 

“Lucifer-sama?”

 

“…I don’t have the energy to teleport.”

 

Lucifer confessed, closing his eyes briefly.

 

“…Will you accompany me to the forest? Sandalphon.”

 

Sandalphon’s red eyes blinked as if he was surprised Lucifer-sama had to even ask.

 

Then he smiled, placing a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder with a confident gaze forward.

 

“I’ll follow you anywhere. Lucifer.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

Sandalphon watched Lucifer as they made their way to the forest.

Lucifer was walking with his eyes closed.

 

“We should be reaching soon….”

 

Lucifer said, and an image flashed in Sandalphon’s head.

 

****

 

 

 

Sandalphon gasped.

 

“…? Sandal…phon…?”

 

Lucifer said slowly as if he was dazed.

 

“Ah…..I remembered something……a dream……a vision……”

 

Sandalphon muttered, his hand to his head.

 

Before Lucifer could turn around, he wrapped his arms around Lucifer from behind.

 

“…”

 

He let his wings appear for a moment, using them to embrace Lucifer.

 

“…What are you doing?”

 

“…Repaying the favour…Lucifer-sama.”

 

“…”

 

Lucifer understood.

 

He allowed himself to exhale heavily and stood still…

 

…His eyes closed, for a long moment.

 

_I wish I was blind to the bad things……….._

He silently sent his wish to far beyond the sky……

 

…holding back the tears in his eyes.

 

 

He felt something light like a feather falling…then touching the palm of his hand.

 

 

…

 

When Lucifer opened his eyes, the feather had dissolved into white shimmers, like stardust.

 

…

 

The white stardust surrounded him softly…

 

 

 

“…Don’t disappear. Sandalphon.”

 

Lucifer said as an image flashed in his head.

 

“I won’t disappear. Lucifer.”

 

Sandalphon smiled as he wrapped his wings around Lucifer.

 

“…Sorry I disappeared.”

 

Lucifer smiled wryly.

 

The white shimmers shone with a bright light, engulfing him in a white light.

When it dissolved he was in his Granblue Fantasy outfit, the red ribbon reaching towards Sandalphon’s blue ribbon.

 

They touched, connecting with each other.

 

“…”

 

 

Lucifer opened his eyes, and Sandalphon drew back, letting his wings dissolve for Lucifer still didn’t have his.

 

 

 

 

“…I know what to do now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They were in the forest, surrounded by lush green trees.

Sandalphon recognized the sight as being familiar.

 

Perhaps from one of his dreams.

 

He reached out a hand, touching Lucifer’s shoulder.

 

Lucifer turned to look at him curiously.

 

“…”

 

Images flashed in Sandalphon’s head.

 

 

 

****

 

**__ **

 

****

 

 

****

**“…You’re really here with me.”**

Sandalphon was stunned at the realization.

“…You really are here.”

 

Lucifer tilted his head.

 

Then he smiled, looking at Sandalphon.

 

“Yes. I am.”

**“…”**

 

Sandalphon followed Lucifer wordlessly through the forest until Lucifer stopped near a patch of sunlight.

 

 

“…Stand here.”

 

Lucifer said and Sandalphon stood in the patch of bright sunlight.

 

 

Behind him was the expanse of beautiful blue sky.

 

“…”

 

Sandalphon closed his eyes with a smile –

 

 

 

 

 

 - He could almost feel colourful flower petals like that in his dream.

 

…the angel rays shining down from above the blue sky…

 

 

“…Sandalphon?”

 

Lucifer blinked.

 

…

 

 

Sandalphon opened his eyes.

 

 

 

He looked into Lucifer’s blue eyes opposite him.

 

 

 

 

Lucifer looked back into Sandalphon’s red eyes opposite him.

 

 

…

 

“Sandalphon?”

He asked again, his blue eyes seeming blank and devoid of emotion.

 

But they were there.

 

 

Sandalphon smiled.

 

_This is reality._

 

He placed a hand on his heart, across his heart like a pledge.

 

“My wish came true.”

 

He said outloud as if he had to hear it himself.

 

“Eh?”

 

Lucifer tilted his head, looking cute to Sandalphon in his obliviousness.

 

But somehow Sandalphon wasn’t surprised.

 

He felt as if he had seen such cuteness from Lucifer before.

 

He felt as if he had imparted some knowledge to Lucifer…

 

…perhaps in another universe.

 

…Did he exist somewhere in Lucifer’s universe?

 

After all, he was not human, it was possible since he was considered a spirit.

 

He could have a human incarnation somewhere in Lucifer’s universe…

…someone who had interacted with Lucifer before

 

_…Thank you._

Sandalphon sent his gratitude to his human incarnation with a grateful smile.

 

_Because of you, I –_

_No, we were able to meet Lucifer again._

“…Sandalphon.”

 

Lucifer pouted.

 

How cute did one have to be to look cute even when their eyes were blank from tiredness?

 

…

 

Sandalphon coughed, bringing his attention back to the present.

 

“…Please put on the ‘wise cross’ for me, Lucifer-sama.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Lucifer said and leaned forward, carefully brushing Sandalphon’s fluffy brown locks to the side

 

“…”

 

_How do I do this._

He thought as Sandalphon stood stock still, excitement reverberating off him.

 

_His hair is so messy……_

The Supreme Primarch –

…The Ex-Supreme Primarch who always made sure his white hair was in perfect condition brushed Sandalphon’s hair to the side, and made to put on the clip.

 

“…”

 

“…?”

 

Sandalphon tilted his head.

 

Lucifer coughed, looking away.

 

_He looks adorably ridiculous….._

“…Ah no, my apologies, let me try again…”

 

‘Lucifer-sama has to try again?’ was the expression on Sandalphon’s face before he remembered Lucifer was in a human body.

 

“Ah yes! Please, go ahead!!”

 

Lucifer’s lips quirked.

 

 

 

 

 

This time, he got it right.

 

He stood back to look at his handiwork.

 

“…Nice.”

 

Lucifer grinned in pride.

 

“…”

 

The patch of sunlight got brighter.

 

 

 

Sandalphon’s face flushed before he remembered Lucifer was married.

 

“T-Thank you!”

 

**_So I’ll at least see “what happens next” for myself_ **

****

He gazed at those azure blue eyes lighter than the blue sky.

 

**_Together with those eyes_ **

****

“Hey, Lucifer-sama?”

“What is it, Sandalphon?”

 

**(You are still so beautiful….)**

Sandalphon smiled as he looked at his secret love’s blue eyes.

 

“I….wonder what is going to happen from here.”

“…I don’t know.”

 

Lucifer answered honestly, in his golden armor.

****

**_This fleeting_ **

****

“Whatever it is…”

****

**_Paradise Collapses_ **

****

“…I am truly filled with joy…”

****

**_Into a brand new garden_ **

****

“To meet you in this miracle again…….”

 

Sandalphon smiled, placing a hand on his heart as he smiled with joyful tears.

The bright sunlight from the blue sky shone on Lucifer’s gift to him, illuminating the small silverish-grey star with a guiding light.

 

“… _my guiding light_.”

****

****

**_If I were to wish, if it were granted, then just once more_ **

****

 

Lucifer smiled serenely.

 

****

 

**__ **

 

 

**_I would have coffee with you_ **

 

****

 

“…Yes. My _solace.”_

**_If I were to wish…_ **

****

****

**_(I would wish for you to be revived in my universe….Lucifer-sama)_ **

**_(Such a selfish wish, for you are now relieved of the burden on your shoulders…..)_ **

**_(But still……)_ **

****

**_(If I could come home to you…in our garden…..)_ **

****

Sandalphon blinked.

 

A scene had suddenly entered his mind

 

_White._

_White and blue._

_A marriage._

_Two men._

_White hair and blue eyes…._

_The other….._

_[The scene flashed]_

_Happiness, joy_

_Friends, family._

_A marriage in a beautiful garden………_

_……..in……_

“Fairy…Realm?”

 

Sandalphon said, and cried out, falling to his knees.

 

“Sandalphon?!”

 

The blue of the sky darkened slightly.

 

“I-I’m sorry – my head suddenly hurts.”

 

Sandalphon gritted his teeth as he pushed his hand to his head.

 

“….I have to go for a while.”

 

Lucifer looked conflicted.

 

“…….Will you be back?”

 

He finally asked as he knelt next to Sandalphon, placing his hands on his.

 

“….Yes.”

 

Sandalphon said, Lucifer’s touch taking away some of the pain.

 

He forced – he smiled – and leaned forward to kiss Lucifer’s forehead.

 

“I will be back.”

 

Sandalphon said.

 

“…I’ll be waiting.”

 

Lucifer replied.

 

 

 

He watched as Sandalphon’s eyes flashed red, and his wings appeared behind him.

 

“Sandalphon……your wings……”

 

“……..”

 

 

 

 

 

**_These wings, growing stained, are far too white for my back to bear._ **

****

Sandalphon’s white wings he had inherited from Lucifer had turned slightly black.

……

He clutched his head.

****

“Sandalphon.”

“I’m sorry. I don’t know –“

 

Lucifer placed a finger on his lips.

  
“It’s alright.”

 

“…”

 

”Calm down Sandalphon. Let’s finish this chapter……..of this new story.”

 

Lucifer smiled beautifully at him.

 

**_A dazzling bright ending is wrapped in darkness_ **

****

_“…together.”_

****

**_These fleeting wings darken and slow the more I try to hold them up_ **

****

Sandalphon stumbled, allowing himself to fall into Lucifer’s arms.

****

**_What makes the sky blue, and wishes further away the more you ask…_ **

****

**[Why does the sky have to be blue?]**

 

He heard Belial’s voice in his head.

 

 

Lucifer took hold of his face, brushing back his hair, his hair landing on the ‘wise cross’ of a white clip he had given him.

At his touch, it shone with a bright white light.  
  
  
As if acknowledging Sandalphon as its new owner.

 

**_Cruel kindness only serves to scorch my wings_ **

****

Sandalphon cried out and clutched Lucifer, tears falling from his eyes.

His white-black wings burned on his back.

 

A pain that was like a sweet relish…

 

“I’m sorry….!”

 

He sobbed, hanging onto Lucifer as if afraid he would lose him if he let go.

 

“Lucifer-sama doesn’t even remember, yet, you’re…!”

 

Lucifer was silent.

 

Then a whoosh filled the air.

 

 

 

Sandalphon gasped as two beautiful white wings of pure light appeared before his eyes.

****

**_Embraced and enveloped by white wings_ **

****

Lucifer said nothing, as he held Sandalphon close, closing his two white wings around him in the spirit realm.

 

“Elrra.”

****

**_Life returns to the cradle_ **

****

The blue sky shone with angel rays which shimmered onto Sandalphon, enveloping him like in a cradle, with cooling white light.

 

The burning on his white-black wings faded.

 

“Lucifer-sama……”

 

Sandalphon stared at Lucifer’s white wings.

****

**_“Why,” I ask Searching for the meaning of my existence_ **

****

“I have other forms in other universes…”

 

Lucifer trailed off, as tears fell from Sandalphon’s eyes.

**_Yearning for bittersweet memories, unable to reach them, I weep_ **

****

**How long, how long had he yearned to hear that voice, cool and calm like ice, and those beautiful white wings?**

**They were only two in comparison to his six when he had been the Supreme Primarch –**

**-** **But they were _there._**

****

**_Wishes eventually reach the sky_ **

****

“I – I have to go somewhere….”

 

Sandalphon searched his muddled mind as he laid in Lucifer’s kind embrace.

 

“…Do I have to go to the Fairy Realm?”

 

“No.”

 

Lucifer replied, seeming to know everything as always.

**_The “light” that guides the world_ **

“Elrra.”

 

He said again, but this time a voice responded.

 

_“Yes Lucifer-sama.”_

Sandalphon started, looking up at the blue sky with wide eyes.

 

He vaguely saw the outline of a spirit of pure white.

 

He couldn’t see it clearly, but he saw two golden-white wings of pure light.

 

The feeling was as if……

 

…….it was too pure for many dimensions and universes.

 

 

“Lyria.”

 

Lucifer said next, as _New World Order_ began to play in the air.

 

The girl with long blue hair shimmered into the spirit realm, smiling brightly.

 

“Lucifer-sama….you finally called me.”

 

Lucifer just smiled.

 

 

“The New World Order is Coming.”

 

The Ex-Surpeme Primarch declared.

 

He stood up, and Sandalphon stood with him.

 

“Lucifer-sama….”

 

 

 

Lucifer narrowed his blue eyes.

Two more white wings shimmered behind him as he swept out his hand.

 

“Elrra! Take Sandalphon and Lyria to your Heaven.”

 

“ _Your Heaven, Lucifer-sama. You created me, after all.”_

“E-Elrra?”

 

Lyria and Sandalphon said together.

 

Lucifer smirked.

 

 _“El_ for God, _lr_ – for Lucifer, _rra_ for Land, from _Latin, Terra._ Elrra.”

 

“ _God-Lucifer-Land. Land of Lucifer The God.”_

Elrra spoke in amusement.

 

Lyria gasped, stumbling back.

 

“Elrra?! _That Elrra?!”_

Lucifer and Elrra laughed together.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“T-That land too pure to exist in any particular dimension or universe?! Where only the beings who have a ticket from its God can enter…”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Lucifer-sama created Elrra?!”

 

“Yeah. I Created Elrra.”

 

Lucifer grinned.

 

Then he coughed, going back to seriousness.

He reached, taking a feather from each of his wings.

 

“Here.”

 

He held out the golden-white feathers to Sandalphon and Lyria.

 

The ex-Supreme Primarch smiled.

 

“Your ticket to Elrra.”

 

 

Sandalphon and Lyria stared at each other, then jumped forward to take it at the same time.

 

Lucifer grinned as they almost tripped over each other.

 

“Cute…”

 

They both blushed.

 

“T-Thank you Lucifer-sama!!!”

 

They voiced together and Lucifer nodded.

 

He took steps back, two white wings spreading out gallantly behind him as he announced.

 

“I, Lord Lucifer, Angel Lord and King of Elrra, declare that you two, Sandalphon and Lyria from the Granblue Fantasy Universe, now have the right to enter the Land of Heaven, Elrra.”

 

The gold-white feathers glowed with a pure white light, enveloping Sandalphon and Lyria.

 

“W-Wait I thought Lucifer-sama was a human in his universe, how -!”

“Ahaha….he is Lucifer-sama after all!”

 

Sandalphon grinned as if he was proud.

Lucifer smirked back.

 

When the light faded, the feathers were gone and Sandalphon and Lyria were glowing with white light.

 

“Woah! Amazing!!”

 

Lyria danced about with a cheerful grin on her face as Sandalphon stared at his hands in awe.

 

“You will find your answers there. Sandalphon.”

 

“…..yes! Lucifer-sama!”

 

Lucifer nodded.

 

His energy –

He needed rest but there was one thing more he had to do for Sandalphon.

 

_‘Wise Cross’._

The white hairclip he had given Sandalphon shone with white-blue light.

 

“Sandalphon. Erande. Latin or Spanish?”

“Eh?!”

“Choose.”

“U-Um -!”

 

Sandalphon thought of his name and shouted.

 

“S-Spanish!!!”

 

“Good. **_Cruzar.”_**

****

The white clip shone with blinding black-white light.

 

When it dissolved there was a creature of unknown form.

 

“W-What is that?!”

 

Lyria shouted, backtracking in panic but Lucifer held out his hand.

 

“It’s okay. Cruzar.”

 

He said, and the creature roared victoriously to the blue sky.

 

The creature went to Lucifer, leaning up and nuzzling him.

 

Lucifer smiled and patted it fondly.

 

“I am not your Master.”

 

The creature harrumphed.

 

“He will take care of you well.”

“I will?!”

 

Sandalphon exclaimed as Lucifer’s beautifully cool gaze was on him.

He pointed to himself as if he had to be sure.

 

The creature with a white ribbon snorted but nodded and headed towards Sandalphon.

 

“…..N-Nice to meet you?”

  
Sandalphon tried.

 

The creature looked at him as if assessing his standing in its eyes.

 

Then it nodded, and lowered its head before him.

 

_“My Allegiance to you, Sandalphon of Granblue.”_

 

“Yes! It is my honour!!”

 

_“I am Cruzar. I will take you and Lyria to Elrra.”_

The creature said which was when Sandalphon noticed the pure spirit in the blue sky had disappeared.

But the sky was now golden-blue.

 

“W-Wha – what kind of creature are you?!”

 

Lyria said excitedly and it raised its head proudly.

 

_“I am adaptable and change my form as my Master wishes. However, if he wishes for me to have a set form, I can do so as well. I am a shapeshifter.”_

“Sandalphon where did you get this from.”

“Y-You should be asking Lucifer-sama! The white clip he gave me for my hair just transformed -!”

 

Lucifer laughed as Sandalphon scrambled for the white clip on his hair which had disappeared.

 

_“I am a shapeshifter.”_

The creature Cruzar said as if to remind him, sounding very amused.

 

“I didn’t know that.”

 

Lucifer blinked when Sandalphon turned to him almost accusingly.

 

“It was because Sandalphon said it looked like a ‘wise cross’ and I was reminded of your song.”

“…So, I did some Magic.”

 

Lucifer smiled innocently at him

 

“…..”

 

Sandalphon gave up.

 

Who knew his Lucifer-sama could be so devious???

 

Lyria laughed as Sandalphon sulked.

 

“Lucifer-sama is so powerful – maybe even more powerful than before! Even though you’re in a human body – it looks like we don’t have to worry at all!”

 

The petit blue haired girl grinned, her sky blue eyes shining.

 

“Well, we are off to Elrra then! Woohoo! Ah, please rest well Lucifer-sama!!!”

“Yes please rest well!”

 

Sandalphon said not even noticing the tone he had taken with Lucifer.

 

 

**_Clumsy love leaves promises and sins in its wake_ **

****

**Promises rather than sins.**

****

**_These wings, growing stained, are far too white for my back to bear…_ **

****

**His wings were mostly white again but there was still a tinge of black.**

 

 

“Sandalphon.”

 

Lucifer brought him back to reality.

 

“You will find your answers there. And the path to take……when in doubt…..look inside your heart.”

 

_“Or ask me, for I am the Wise Cross.”_

Cruzar sounded proud of itself.

Himself.

Themselves.

 

“…Yes.”

 

Sandalphon said, steeled his resolve just like he had all that time ago –

 

“I’m going!”

 

He said.

Lyria was already on Cruzar and he ran, jumping onto the unknown creature’s back with a smile.

 

“Have a safe trip.”

 

Lucifer smiled at him.

 

When Sandalphon turned to look at him, white and green flashed in his vision for a moment.

 

Lucifer blinked.

 

But it was but a mere second, and as the creature Cruzar took to the skies with a majestic roar, he thought the sun shone a dark light on Sandalphon’s brown hair, turning it black –

 - As Sandalphon’s red eyes looked resolutely forward into the golden-blue sky like a warrior riding to victory.

 

 

 

“ _Your prayers have been heard and answered. Have faith.”_

 

Lucifer whispered.

 

He retreated his white wings, smiling as he watched the figures shimmer away into the sky.

 

“I’ll be waiting…….Sandalphon.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wi0Bnl1Z0Es
> 
>    
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=okzNl1R3iz4
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this story before watching Sandalphon's Ain Soph Aur AMV.
> 
> It's a coincidence the scenes match.
> 
> So I decided to add them in.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
